Field
The present invention relates to a PDA terminal and an operation control method therefor, and more particularly, to a PDA terminal, in which a gun handle is usable in a state of being connected to a main body, and an operation control method therefor.
Discussion of the Background
A personal digital assistant (PDA) terminal or a personal information terminal refers to a computer that uses a touch screen as a main input device and is small and light enough to fit in one hand. That is, the PDA terminal is a device in which an address book function having personal schedule management, search, and management functions is added to a portable minicomputer that means a programmable computing device. The PDA terminal is configured to easily exchange data with a desktop and a notebook.
Unlike a general PDA terminal, an industrial PDA terminal is a product designed to be suitable for specific purpose by minimizing a damage risk caused by impact or the like and embedding a barcode scanner, a printer, or the like into a main body, taking into account that the PDA terminal is used at an industrial site. In particular, durability and robustness allowing the industrial PDA terminal to endure labor-intensive and rough field work may also be essential requirements of the industrial PDA terminal.
Since the industrial PDA terminal targets enterprise users rather than consumers, the industrial PDA terminal is also called an enterprise data assistant (EDA), and some enterprises call the industrial PDA terminal as a mobile computer device (MCD). A general PDA terminal gradually disappears as a smartphone having a function of a mobile phone becomes popular, but an industrial PDA terminal specialized in repetitive work is still popular in a real site.
The industrial PDA terminal has various types such as a hand-held type, a wearable type, and a vehicle type. In the case of a product that does not support wireless communication, a batch terminal that collects data and transmits the collected data when returned to a headquarter or a branch has made up the main part of products at the early stage. However, recently, most terminals have supported real-time data transmission and reception by using a WLAN function, a LAN function, a PAN function, and a VOIP function.
The industrial PDA terminal provides a barcode scanner function of capturing and recognizing a barcode, a quick response (QR) code, or the like, and other functions required in an industrial site. In the case of the industrial PDA terminal, it may be inconvenient to operate the barcode scanner function or other functions required for specific purpose only by using a keypad disposed in a PDA terminal.
In addition, a type of the keypad disposed in the PDA terminal may need to change according to a usage environment or purpose.
Therefore, there is a need to consider a method capable of more easily controlling an operation of a PDA terminal by coupling new accessories to a main body of the PDA terminal or replacing a keypad.